enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
CAOSGO
CAOSGO: The Spirit of the Earth by Carlos and Dean The Call of Caosgo SIIEOUN; NA veiiti cores dalapi fi ontu ragios sas meontu lap fegir set-an ounna hapstal. Ol-meth dagiliath pe rogun da uet na quasi. Gedianu po vethika cors da pil, pet vinu saioun da houerz quat, Kle, of, sap zami. CAOSGO; sai od seg, LI od DA, mineth od vaioun no-g se AF bi reth. Tol vatva, tol ham, tol belitin des atienu cores; sep si saiiouno. Great unknown; from the Trinity comes the numbers dressed up, whirling and settling as no one; believed and asserting, for this showcase requires an all pervading truth. The blinding Unity; the works of the Holy child, are but the robes which creates the olives. Descendence divides the unmade such as the foundation; going to pray in Temple for that which elucidates creation, time, strength and the Star of war. Earth, thou light and heavy, The One and the Third, deception and truth becomes and are not, as the voice of the AF is heard. All beasts, all creatures, all humans accepts the works of the numbers; The Star stops up at our Temple. The Table of LNMA This tablet is made up by a call of it own, it goes: “Opdo iinta ozreco n torgl zsami nakpe ol ta cozldo. Tak ol na perizod onaca brizuL. Mardani cop l medona parda kita blonzo p.” The animating spirit of the Earth, who will be referred to as Caosgo or the Worldspirit, is encased within the core of the planet behind a double barrier. Outside the core remains the lower part of Her known as Babalon. Babalon is associated with the Tablet of GNM from the QVYD material and the names found therein: The tablet of GNM (Negation of interior Knowledge) The worldsnake is called TNZARINAG. (Start with the central T, then spiral outward continuing with N, then Z, etc). There are four Pylons, stabilizing forces that reminded me of the four pillars that supported the heavens in Egyptian cosmology. They are acquired by starting with the central T, then picking the letters N,A,I,A: For the West: TNAIA For the North: TAIAN For the East: TIANA For the South: TANAI There are four Sons of the Snake: Northern Snake: TINAG Eastern Snake: TAGNZ Southern Snake: TNZAR Western Snake: TARIN There are also four Daughters of the Snake: Northern Snake: ZATAG Eastern Snake: RATAN Southern Snake: ZNTIR Western Snake: GNTIN The Son names give lines from the place of working to the point with the same latitude and opposite longitude, and the Daughter names connect the son's lines to the first six OB. The Pylons stand in a square around the place of working controlling these. There are openings in the barriers around the core which can be reached using names found in two interlocking circles: Reading around the circles gives the names PORPLONG and GORGOTHA which connect to the inner and outer barriers respectively, and the letters in the middle form the name RAGONLPLR which lets things through. Runar has received another set of pylon names which reflect Caosgo's influence through Babalon's pylons and the other GNM names: N: UMBLONG E: SATKIAT S: NOSPTAN W: TORSGOL There are two ways to draw names from the LMNA tablet. The first, found by Dean, connects one to the flow of energy coming from the core. The second, found by Carlos, allows one to become more directly a servant of Caosgo's will. In the first, names are found in the central cross of the tablet running outward: LATI PANLO BNAL RIZOD These project the Worldspirit's influence out of the core. They are connected to the Caosgo pylon names by four of the ERAN: The central M of the LMNA tablet represents the Worldspirit's will. The remaining four quarters each contain four names reading across. Those from the upper left quarter fit with the Sons of the Snake from the GNM tablet as they extend from the point of working to the point of equal latitude and opposite longitude: The names from the lower left quarter of the LMNA tablet carry the Worldspirit's influence through the Daughters of the Snake from the GNM tablet as these extend out from the Sons: The names from the lower right and upper right quarters of the LMNA tablet are then involved in directing and manifesting the Worldspirit's will through the channels that have been established: The first six OB names, connecting with the Daughters, then complete this. They cover the globe as divided by the latitude and longitude circles of the place of working and the circle halfway between the point of working and its opposite: N: TOKHAS S: MILMRO E: GAGROM W: LOIJON U: ATHIZK D: KOSIAS There is a sigil representing all of this as a channel for the Worldspirit's will consisting of a line from upper left to lower right ending in arrows and a broken line from lower left to upper right ending in arrows. The unbroken and broken lines respectively represent the east-west and north-south axes. Associated with the sigil is a spirit AILRT who helps people learn to relate to the flow of energy represented. In the second, one uses the name doiinta, which is one's title as executor of Her will. The 3-letter names in the black cross are used as prefixes to empower the 4-letter names in white. OP heads the yin side of the tablet, OZ the yang. These connect through the pylons to the Sons and Daughters: